


Perfect picture

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your husband has left you pregnant and alone.  You are an artist who is hired by Mr. Cobblepot to draw designs for his club. There you meet Victor when you make a drawing of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect picture

The loud noises around you seemed to fade away from your mind as you concentrated on the paper in front of you as you skilfully drew sketches with your pencil. The people around you were used to you as you had sat there for so many nights now. It was if as you were a part of the interior, people would just walk by you, not even noticing you sitting there in the dim lights of the corner.

Mr. Cobblepot had hired you to draw designs for his club, both paintings and furniture’s and you find that the best way was to sit and watch when the club were crowded with people. It inspired you to draw the variety of people that visited the club and it made you able to design interior that would fit this club and the people who came here.  
Drawing was like an escape for you and you could flee, if only for a few hours, away from your troubled life. The man you had loved for the last ten years had left you, like a piece of trash, when you told him you were pregnant. This was still so new, only a month ago, so thinking about it made your heart ache inside your chest and tears to fill your eyes. Pushing away your thoughts and your tears, you focused on the piece of paper in front of you and on your next drawing.

Scouting the dark, softly illuminated club your eyes fell upon a tall, bald man you never seen there before. He stood at the bar, searching the room like he was looking for something specific. The man intrigued you, his straight posture fumed with power and his perfectly shaped face features were made of a seemingly flawless pale skin. Completely dressed in black made his appearance stand out even more. Hiding away in your little corner, you started to draw him without even giving it a second thought, it was as if your hands moved on their own. The whole time you were afraid that he would notice you in the darkness, but he never did and that surprised you. The way he searched the room made you think that nothing went unnoticed by him, maybe you really were invincible.

Finishing the drawing you felt yourself compelled to give it to him, you didn`t know why, that was something that you never did. You just felt that you wanted to talk to him, let him know of your existence. So suddenly you found yourself in front of this man that so easily had invaded your mind.

“Excuse me Sir?”

The man in front of you turned his head and looked down at you, he looked almost startled when he stared you down and you were hypnotized by his dark brown eyes that looked you up and down and then straight into your eyes. He didn`t respond so you just looked down for a brief moment, feeling very intimidated by this man, before you continued.

“I-I would like you to have this.” you said with trembling voice.

His eyes shot down to the item you held in your hand and reached out to him and he just stared at the drawing and then up to you again.

“What is this?” he finally spoke, his stern was voice dark and smooth and you thought that it fitted him perfectly.

“I-I am hired by the owner to draw designs for the club and I…well,” you blushed and suddenly felt so ashamed, why did you have to go up to him and give this to him?

“I drew you and I just wanted you to have it.” You felt like you wanted to sink through to the ground.

Still he only stared at you and you just stood there awkwardly with the drawing reached out to him. Eventually you felt so embarrassed by the situation that you took down your hand and started to walk away.

“Wait!” his voice almost shouted behind you and you stopped dead in your tracks, his commanding voice was like a restrain on your body, keeping you still and obedient.

“Come back here.”

Your body only tensed slightly before your feet seemed to walk on their own back to him. Standing in front of him, you blushed so hard that he was bound to see it and knowing that made you blush even more. For the first time you saw him smile but it was not a friendly smile. No, his smirk made you convinced that he knew your predicament.

“I will take it,” he said this time with what sounded like amusement in his voice. Timidly you reached out your hand once again and he took the drawing out of your hand. With one last look at you he looked down at the drawing and simply stared at it with his unrevealing eyes. When he didn`t say something you felt awkward standing there looking at him and waiting for a response.

“Well, goodbye then.” you said and were ready to walk away. That`s when he looked up at you.

“Wait! I…Thank you,” he said quickly as if those words were poison to his lips. Yet you could see a slight pinkness on his cheeks and you couldn`t help but to smile at how incredible adorable he looked.

“You are welcome,” you coeed, “well, I have to go back to work, soo…”

“Okay,” he said shortly and turned around and leaned against the bar.

“Okay,” you whispered and went back to your own private little corner.

Victor looked down at your drawing and frowned. Why would she draw a picture of me? And why did he feel so totally embarrassed about, to the extent that he had blushed. He never blushed, never! And yet this woman made him blush just from a simple drawing. Victor had to admit, you were good at what you did, the way you drew him made him look almost…human…and handsome, something he knew he wasn`t in real life. Victor looked at the drawing for a while, before he tucked it away inside his jacket and continued his scout on his next target.

*one week later*

Sitting in front of the doctor, you only stared at her, not quite knowing how to handle the situation. You were there for your first check up and it still was hard to comprehend the fact that you were pregnant.

“You have some decisions you have to make. Why don’t you go home and think about your options. You still have some time to think before you have to decide what to do.“

You only nodded and slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Your body felt numbed as you in a dazed state walked down the corridors of the hospital. Suddenly you bumped into someone and startled you looked up and stared into Victor’s worried and concerned eyes as the darted over your body as if he was searching for the reason for you to be here.

“Victor?”

“What are you doing here?” His voice smooth and worried and you were surprised that he sounded so concerned.

“What is it to you? Why do you care?” You avoided his gaze.

Victor could ask himself the same question. Why did he care about you? The two of you had talked less than five minutes and yet you had remained in his thoughts, like a bad habit that didn’t want to go away.

“Just tell me!” he shouted, more loudly than he intended.

Startled by his sudden outburst you blurted out, “I am pregnant, okay! And all alone…“

At your last word you lost it and tears started falling down your cheeks. Without thinking, you fell into his chest and started crying into his black jacket. Victor had absolutely no idea what to do so he just stood there and let you cry against his chest.

A few minutes later, you had calmed down and let go of your hold on his jacket. Wiping away your tears, you smiled shyly at him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burst out like that.” Victor stared at you with his dark eyes and raised a hand.

“It’s fine…now come with me,” he said and turned around. Surprised you looked after him as he walked away.

“What? Wait? Where are we going? you asked as you hurried after him. You didn’t know why you followed him, you didn’t know him at all and yet here you where, walking beside him and looking questioningly up at him. He met your eyes and smiled, the first genuine smile you seen him make and it melted your heart.

“I am going to buy you a cup of coffee and we are going to talk about this.”

With a happy smile and a heart that fluttered inside your chest, you looked down at the floor.

“Oh..okay,” you whispered.

*6 months later*

”Victor please, you don`t really have to…” You were interrupted by the stern look in his eyes.

“Yes, come here now,” he said firmly. With a sigh you sat down next to him on the blue, slightly worn out couch, steading yourself on the backrest as your belly had started to get quite big. This past six months you had known him you knew better than to talk against him, he never faltered as he was one stubborn guy. Leaning against the armrest, you rested your legs on the sofa and he lifted your feet to take off your socks.

Slowly he started to rub your feet and your closed your eyes and drifted away in your thoughts, remembering how you had talked for hours that day you met in the hospital. He might not have said so much, but you felt like he really listened to you as you rambling on about your ex-husband and other shitty things that went on in your life. There was one thing he said that sticked in your mind though.

***

“Keep it.” he said. You looked surprised at him.

“What?”

“That`s an innocent life you are carrying, he or she didn`t ask to have a father like your ex. Do you really have the right to take away this child`s chance to have a wonderful life with a warm and loving mother?”

Stunned you had looked at him, surprised that such words could come from such an intimidating looking man.

***

Those words had really lingered on in your mind and it helped you to make your decision as you decided to keep the child. Victor had remained in your life, he really became your best friend and you still couldn`t believe he were able to be so kind and gentle to you do to his line of work. Yes, you knew about him, he had told you everything and you weren`t really shocked. This was Gotham after all and most part of the citizens probably had some dead skeletons in their closets. It didn`t bother you because you knew he would never hurt you and always protect you. And it didn`t bother you, because…your feelings for him had deepened during this months. But you never told him, you didn`t want to scare him off as he probably didn`t feel the same way. He had never showed you any reason to believe he had deeper feelings for you. But if that would be the case, you didn`t want him to feel obligated to stay with you and have to raise another man`s child. Victor deserved to find someone to love and give him a child off his own.

“What are you thinking about?”

You were woken by Victor`s voice and you blushingly smiled at him, “Oh, nothing special, just stuff.” Victor`s eyes darted curiously over you as he wondered what that stuff was.  
Suddenly a loud bang on the door startled the both off you.

“Open the door____. I know you are in there,” a voice shouted outside the door.

Shocked you looked at Victor, “That`s my ex,” you whispered. Victor looked calmly at you.

“Don`t worry I take care of it,” he soothed and gently placed your feet on the couch before he walked to the door and opened it.

“____, I….who the hell are you?” your ex looked surprised at Victor.

“I am ____ friend, who are you?” he said in a calm tone.

“I am her husband Tomas, that`s who I am, idiot!”

You flinched in the sofa at Tomas word, knowing he just made a terrible mistake. You couldn`t see Victor`s expression as he had his back to you, but you could tell from the way he clenched his fist, that he started to get angry.

Victor smiled politely at Tomas “Well… you are her ex-husband and I think that it`s best that you go.”

Tomas only scuffed at Victor, “I have every right to see her, she is carrying my child…”

“Right`s you say!”, Victor shouted loudly making Tomas looking startled, “You lost all your right`s when you left your wife because she was pregnant.” Victor stared him down with anger fuming in his eyes.

“You fucking asshole!” Tomas shouted and took a swing at Victor. Victor easily grabbed his fist and twisted his arm, making your ex squeal in pain.

“Now I suggest you leave before I do something I won`t regret.” Victor gritted and let go of his arm.

Tomas shook Victor`s arm off and looked defiantly at him. Then he turned his gaze to you, “Please____, I just want to talk.”

You looked away, “We really have nothing to talk about Tomas. Just leave.” you sad sadly.

Tomas eyes shot angry daggers at you, “You bitch! You can`t keep me from…” His words stuck in his throat as he suddenly had a gun pointed at his head.

“Out,” was the only thing Victor said and you looked upon horror on what took place in front of you. Tomas was paralyzed with fear and just stared at Victor.

“Now!”

At that command, Tomas stumbled out of the door without a word and just like that, he was gone. Victor put his gun away and turned around only to have you crashing into him and embracing him.

“Thank you,” you mumbled into his black shirt.

Victor smiled and embraced you in his arms, “Anything for you sweetheart.”

His words made your heart flutter and shyly you looked up into his dark eyes. As you looked at him, his eyes changed, they looked puzzled as if he thought of something. Then he gently cupped your cheek with his warm palm and leaned in closer to your lips. Mesmerized you stared at his lips as the moved closer and when the lightly met yours, your heart fluttered even more. Victor kissed you gently and sweet and when he pulled away, you looked at him and smiled. Then you embraced him again and leaned your head against his chest. Victor started stroking your hair and you sighed, this was the happiest you had ever been, knowing Victor would always be there protecting and caring for you and your child.


End file.
